The Hostage
by CatJones
Summary: 10 years later after the Red Eye flight, alot has changed.Lisa is dead, and Jackson lives in memories. He has a new target, a thirteen going on to fourteen year old, schizophrenia patient, who painfully reminds him what he has lost.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting each other

The Hostage

Chapter one:

Jackson Rippner sat in the dark in his new shiny black Jaguar. It must have been about 5:00 in the morning.

"No, no, no. I can do that today." Jackson said on the phone. He was outside the Starhill apartments. The snobby rich apartments as his target called it. It was about time he got a new job. After ten years of his job, he has gain a great amount of respect. This little mission was going to be an easy job. Maybe one of the easiest. His target was a thirteen going on to fourteen year old, schizophrenia patient, ninety five pound Arival Lavine wannabe.

"Of course I name her fucking name! I've been following her for the last fucking five weeks!" He yelled at the other person on the other phone.

"Yeah, I'll get her to New York in about three days. It's a long road trip you know." He said.

"Right. Debby McCooper will get to New York, I promise." Jackson said then hung up his phone. He put away next to the picture of Debby. He picked it up to study it some more, but he knows a lot about her so what was the point?

Jackson knew Debby's background. Going to live with her aunt and uncle in Seattle while her dad was off working, her mother died two years ago making her depress and hearing shit, and also the fact that she calls the voice inside her head Jack. Which he thought was annoying at first. He knew everything about this depressing punk rock girl.

Jackson put down the picture, and then picked up the picture of his wife, Lisa Rippner. He remember that day they met in the airport. Life was funny. He looked over from Lisa to their daughter, Hope. Lisa was holding Hope in her arms. She must have been about five there. Lisa was smiling that perfect smile she had. He misses the days were everything was right.

Debby McCooper woke up with Three Days Grace playing in her ears. She left her IPod on again. That was ok, it was the only way she couldn't hear Jack. Her dyed black hair was messed up, but a good shower wound fix that. She paused her music. She took out her big red headphones and plugged in the IPod into her charger. She grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom that was just across the hall. It was nine o'clock in the morning. That was the best thing about summer break. Having a nice sleep in and no one yelling to get to school. Her school was in New York, were she did live, but she was in Seattle. She had to live with her Aunt Kitty and Uncle Edward in downtown Seattle. Of course, just like the rest of her rich family, they were snobby as hell. Aunt Kitty and Uncle Edward were in there mid 50's. Aunt Kitty was still young looking, while Uncle Edward looked his age.

Debby ran the shower on cold. She didn't like the heat. After a ten minute shower, she got into her 'horrible depressing clothes', as Aunt Kitty wound call them. It was just simple ripped jeans and a blood red t-shirt with pins in the sleeves. Debby loved the look. She thought it was cool. Aunt Kitty wanted her to dress up in girl pink outfits.

_You should just die! What are you waiting for? No one loves you anyway! _

Jack was busy this morning Debby thought. She sighted and dried her short hair. After she did that she went to the kitchen and grabbed her pills. She took two. Every day she took two in the morning and two before she goes to bed. She hated being schizophrenia. The pills made him go away for half of the day, but it made her sleepy and dizzy sometimes. Aunt Kitty entered the kitchen.

"Oh Debra. Good morning."

"Morning Aunt Kitty. Where is Uncle Edward." She asked getting a bottle of water.

"Work. As always." She said with that snobby laugh that was so fake.

"Oh. I see."

"Debra, since you are up, I must show you a dress that you can wear to the orchestra concert tonight."

Crap! That was tonight!

"Oh no Aunt Kitty, I all ready have a dress." Debby protested.

"That depressing black one? Nonsense." She said grabbing Debby's wrist and dragging her to the master's room. A pink dress laid on the bed.

"What you think?"

"I'm going with the black one." Debby said in a zombie like tone.

"Please, just try it on." Aunt Kitty pleaded.

Five minutes later Debby came out of her room with the dumb pink dress on. Aunt Kitty clapped her hands.

"I love it!" She said, "What do you think Debra?"

"I think it's burning my flesh." She said like the crabby teenager she was.

"Oh, must you hate everything?"

"Hey, when can I call dad?" she asked.

Aunt Kitty eyes grew sad, "He's in a meeting last I checked with him. Sorry dear."

"Whatever, I'm use to it." Debby said.

"You know he loves you."

_Yes, he soooo loves you Debby. He loves so much that he sends you here. Away from him!_

Debby didn't know if that was her talking or Jack.

"Debby, I'm going to go shopping today, do you want to come along?"

"Um, I don't feel all that good to be honest." Debby lied.

Aunt Kitty put a head to her forehead, "You don't feel warm."

"Mmm, I feel sore. Like really bad sore. And dizzy." Debby kept lying.

"Maybe I shouldn't go to the shops today." Aunt kitty said.

"No. I don't want to ruin your day of shopping. You go shopping. I'll just stay here." Debby said, praying in her head that Aunt Kitty will not stay home.

"You sure?"

"Positive." She said

"Well, ok then. Uncle Edward will be home around three. I'll be back around four. We'll get ready for the concert when I get home. Also Debra, can you check the mail when I'm out please." Aunt Kitty asked her to do.

"Ok."

"Let's just hope you get better in time for your birthday." Aunt Kitty smiled. Debby smiled along.

About twenty minutes, Debby was alone in the apartment. She has been in Seattle for a little more than a month, and this was the first time she was home alone. It was boring, but peaceful. Once she was out of the flesh eating pink dress, she got back into her red t shirt, and black jeans instead of the other ones. She got her IPod and big red headphones. She put them on and the IPod in her jacket. She put on Three Days Grace again. Then she grabbed her black old ripped converse. She was going to check the mail.

She got out of the apartment and down to the lobby.

_He's behind you._

"Who?" Debby asked him.

_Heheheheheheheheheheheehhe, you finally answer me? _The creepy cold voice asked.

Debby didn't answer.

"Just bills." The lobby manger said.

"Thanks Paul." She said while he handed her the bills. She went to the elevator. Once she got in she played her music.

"Hold it please!" A man said coming towards the elevator. Debby stopped the doors from closing and let the lanky man get in. She paused her music.

"Thank you." The guy said. He was about a head taller than Debby. He had wavy short brown hair and icy blue eyes. He was pretty handsome.

_Too bad I'm only fourteen. _Debby joked to herself.

"No problem. What floor?" She asked.

"17."

"Me too." Debby laughed.

The doors closed. Debby could feel the man watching her. She tried not to look but it was hard to not look at him. She suddenly turned her head to him. The man was taking by surprise. But he laughed.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry."

The man just smiled, "I'm Jackson by the way."

_Oh God! Anything but Jackson. Ok, whatever. You're probably never going to really see him. No big deal._

"Debby." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Jackson said holding out his hand.

"Likewise." Debby said shaking it lightly.

"How old are you Debby?"

"Thirteen. Fourteen in a few days."

"Oh. That's must be marvelous." Jackson said.

Debby forced a smile on her face, "I guess."

"How long have you lived here?" Jackson asked.

"MMM, about a month. I'm living here with my Aunt and Uncle for the summer while my dad is off doing work."

"Oh. That must be a bumper. Being away from your friends."

"It's ok." Debby swiftly said.

The elevator stopped. Jackson and she got out. They were going down the same hallway.

"Were do you live?" Debby asked when she stopped at her door and begun to open it.

"Well, you see. . . . " Jackson said.

Debby opened the door and begun to walk in.

"I don't live here." He finished.

Debby turned around, "Are you visiting a friend?"

Something about his face turned from nice and friendly to threading. Debby begun to worry.

"Something like that." He said in a cold tone.

Jackson pushed Debby inside her apartment and lock shut the door. Debby was on the floor looking up. She tried to crawl away. This couldn't be happing. This just couldn't be happening to her!

Jackson grabbed her feet and pulled her between his legs. He flipped her away and knelt on her stomach gently enough wear she couldn't get away. Debby tried to push him off but he was too hefty for a ninety pound girl to push. Jackson grabbed her arms and pinned them to the ground. With his free arm he cupped his hand around her mouth. She was screaming and kicking, but become to feel dizzy. She couldn't stay awake.

When Jackson was sure that she was passed out he got up and pulled out his cell phone.

"Got her." He said.


	2. Chapter 2: You are a Hostage

Chapter Two:

Debby was awake, but it hurt to open her eyes. She tried slowly, but it just hurt so badly. She thought over what just happened. She knew she was in a car. She knew that it was small. She finally opened her eyes. Debby noticed that her hands and feet were in handcuffs. She slowly got up and sat up straight.

"Rise and shine." Jackson said.

She looked around. It was one of those cars with no doors in the back. Debby cursed a little. She looked at the clock on radio. It was 6:00 p.m. Debby stared. How long was she truly out? Where was Aunt Kitty? Uncle Edward? That concert. They must know she was gone by now.

This was all in her head. It just had to be. No way could Debby be kidnapped.

"Were. . . . where am I?" Debby asked.

"Well, not in Seattle, I can tell you that." Jackson smirked.

"What's. . . . what's going on?"

"Well, I'm driving and you're in the back of the car against your will. I'm going to let you figure that one out." He said.

Debby wound have said something back, but she just couldn't get herself to do so.

"Why the hell are you kidnapping me?" She yelled.

"Ask nicer. I may be nice back."

Debby took a deep breath, and asked in a nice calm tone, "Why are you kidnapping me?"

He smirked, "Cause someone is paying big bucks for you to be a hostage."

"What?"

"Get some sleep." Jackson said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Lay down and don't ask any more questions."

"Who are you!"

"Told you. Jackson. Jackson Rippner. How can you never hear of me." He joked coldfully.

"Please, why am I a hostage?"

"If you don't lie back down, I'll be force to put you in the trunk." Jackson said.

"Please." Debby said in barely a whisper. She was shaking. Tears damped her cheeks. She search up front to see what was there. She saw a picture of her. A cold chill went through her spine. Then she saw another picture of a woman with brown hair holding a small child in her hands. Then she saw Jackson in the picture. She took note on that. He didn't seem like the person to have a family.

There was a long silence between them. Jackson narrowed his blue eyes at her threw the review mirror. Then sighed.

"Look, don't cry. Just lie back down. We're going to stop in a few hours." He said trying to make her stop shaking.

Debby slowly lay back down. She buried her head in her arms.

"Don't worry Debby, it's going to ok." He sighed.

Debby whimpered a little and then closed her eyes.

_No hope. _The voice inside her said.

Debby opened her eyes. She was outside being carried by Jackson. Her arms were around his neck. She wanted to choke him. Choke him till he was blue and purple!

It took her a little bit to realize what was going on. She was too weak to try to fight him off. Where were they going? She could see a building. Then a sign that said Super 8. A motel?

They came across a door. Jackson managed to open it with her in his arms. To people, it just seem that she was his kid and that she was just too sleepy to walk, so the thoughtful dad just carried her in. Jackson locked the door when he closed it. He put Debby on the bed gently.

It took her a few minutes to wake up fully. She wasn't hand cuffed anymore. But her feet were. She looked around. It looked like a normal room. Then she noticed something.

"What do you think?" Jackson asked.

"There's only one bed." She pointed that out.

"Yeah? And?" he asked.

Debby looked to the ground. She didn't want to say anything to him.

"Not speaking? Fine." He said. Debby pulled in her legs and place her head in her knees. She didn't sob, but almost did. She heard the TV come on.

"It was around 10 am today that Debby McCooper was kidnapped from her own home." A voice said. Debby looked up. Jackson changed the channel.

"Go back!" Debby yelled without hesitation. Jackson raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He turned the channel back.

Aunt Kitty was on TV. The news person started to talk more.

"She was simply checking the mail. We can see from videos that she was carried out her own home, yet we cannot see the man's face. Kitten McCooper was out for the day and Edward McCooper was at work."

Jackson sat at the end of the bed on the floor. Debby was leaning closer to the TV as each word come out of the person on TV's mouth.

"If anyone has information on the kidnapper, please call this number." Debby crawled off the bed and got in front of the TV on her knees.

"I'm here!" she yelled, "Aunt Kitty! I'm here! Help me! Aunt Kitty! Look at me! Don't go away!" She yelled at the TV. Jackson, who was only a few feet away, lay a hand on Debby's shoulders and pushed her to the ground. He cupped his head over her mouth. He put a finger over his mouth.

"Now, we don't want to wake up everyone in town, now do we?" he said.

"Aunt Kitty! Uncle Edward! Help! Someone!" Debby yelled through his hand. She was starting to feel dizzy again. She passed out. Jackson picked up her body and placed her on the bed. She stared at her. She looked like Hope in a way. She was so peaceful in her sleep.

Jackson picked up his cell phone and made some calls.

"Yes, I have her right now. Just hold up, ok. This takes time. She's an easy one, she does what you say if you're nice to her. Yea, she really scared, but she doesnt know what to do."

"She comes from a rich family. We're going to get big bucks for this girl." The immature young co-worker said on the other end of the line. Jackson rolled his eyes and stared at Debby. He felt. . . . . . .guilt? Can't be. He never feels guiltly, but why did he feel that for her?

**Thank you for staying with this story so far. This is my first ever story where people can read it. Please, tell me if there is anything that needs to be done to it. Thank you and have a wonderful day :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Stories of the past

Chapter Three:

Debby woke up. She was in bed with her hands handcuff to the frame. She looked around. There was no Jackson. She tugged at the handcuffs, but it just made her feel sore. Her wrist wound have looked bad if it didn't seem bad from before.

Debby tried to get a closer look at the handcuffs to see if she could somehow get out like people did on TV. When she realized she couldn't she kick the side table. She didn't feel better, she felt worst. She began to cry.

_Crying? Crying! You're dumb for crying! You are so weak! You should just kill yourself right now._

"No! I'm not listening to you Jack! I'm getting out of this alive." Debby said in a weak voice.

Jackson Rippner walked in, but Debby didn't take notice. He heard Debby talking but to whom was she talking to? He listened.

"Shut up Jack! You don't control me! Shut up!" she yelled.

_Wrong Debby. That Jackson guy is going to kill you._

"No you're wrong!" she said with tears pouring out of her eyes.

_I'm right and you know it!_

"Shut up!" Debby yelled.

Jackson stared. He wanted to know what Debby was up to. Jackson had looked down at the plate of food he had for her to eat. Was she hungry? Must likely she had to be.

Debby suddenly screamed at the top of her tiny lungs. She fell backwards on the bed and tried to claw her eyes out. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! GO AWAY!" she screamed while clawing herself.

Jackson threw the plate on the table and ran over to Debby. Debby still didn't take notice. She was in her own world. Jackson grabbed her arms. He pinned it down on the frame of the bed.

"Debby, look at me." Jackson said. Debby looked into those icy blue eyes.

"Stop it." He said.

"DON'T KILL ME!" she yelled.

"Debby, stop. I'm not going to kill you. I swear it." Jackson said.

Debby was breathing heavily. She started to cry again. Jackson let go of her arms. He took the handcuff off of her. Debby didn't do anything. She just stared at the client. The tears damped her cheeks. This wasn't happing.

_There coming to take you away, haha, there coming to take you away hehe oo haha To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time and Debby will be happy to see those nice young men in their cleave white coats and there coming to take you HAHA _Jack sang.

"I don't want to go," she whispered, "I don't want to see the nice young men in their cleave white coats Jack."

Jackson stared down at her. _What is this kid thinking? What is wrong with her? Is her mind really that messed up. _

Her eyes where she clawed herself started to bleed.

"Shit." Jackson said.

He got up and went to the bathroom coming out with a wet towel. He placed it on Debby's face. Debby sat up slowly. Jackson went on with trying to heal her wounds.

"You think I'm crazy." Debby said in a lifeless tone.

Jackson paused. He tried to give a smile, "No. You're not crazy."

"You liar." She said in a cold tone.

"I don't lie."

"I haven't always been like this." Debby said.

When Jackson didn't say anything, she went on, "It was when my mother was dying, and that's when I stared to hear Jack. I was only eleven

"It started with a few coughs. We didn't take notice of the coughing till one day when my mother and I went to the park. I was playing on the swings while mom was on the bench watching me. This red headed girl come up to me and asked me to play tag with her. I was so happy that someone wanted to play with me. I agreed and when stared to play tag with a big group of kids.

"Then I heard him. A voice saying I was selfish. I looked at mom for some reason. She was coughing way too much. She couldn't breathe. The other moms took notice. She couldn't stop. She just kept coughing. Then she fell to the ground. I ran over to her. She barfed up blood. I yelled mom, but the next thing I knew was that she was passed up on the ground. People called 9-1-1.

"Hours later, after that, my dad and I were pulled aside at the hospital. I remember the words he said that changed my life forever.

"_She's not going to make it."_ The doctor looked me to see how I took it. My dad told me to be strong, but how could I be strong with news like that?

"At my mother's funeral. . . . . . " she didn't finished that part. She played what happened in her head.

"_Are we really never going to see mommy again?" Debby asked her father as she held on to his hand. _

_"No, we're not Debra." Her father said with a tear coming down his cheek._

Debby looked away from Jackson.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"Yeah, me to." She mumbled.

Jackson said, "Come one. I have breakfast for you." He said grabbing the plate off the table and giving it to her. Debby just stared at it. She didn't want to eat.

Jackson and Debby walked out to the car. Jackson held on to her hand. He didn't want to take the risk that she'll run away from him. Once Debby got in the car Jackson handcuffed her.

"Nothing personal." He said.

Debby was in the front seat this time. She wonder if when they were on the road if she could . . . . . no she couldn't, she'll end up killed. Maybe when they come to a stop? When Jackson walked around to the driver side Debby tried to open the door. He wouldn't open. Jackson saw what she was doing and laughed.

"Child proof." He explained.

Debby sighed. Shit, she really was screwed. Debby held back the tears. Jackson started the car and headed for the road. Debby stared outside the window. Getting lost in her memories. Why did she tell Jackson about what happened to her mother? Why? She just couldn't shut her mouth could she? She felt like an idiot.

About an hour later silences was broken.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Jackson responded "Now if I tell you that will ruin the surprise."

She sighed, "Why did you let me sit up here this time?"

Jackson smiled a cold smile, "Well you've been good enough."

"Oh."

Debby looked over to his pictures. She saw the one of that lady again.

"Who is she?"

"Who is who?"

"That lady and you. In that picture." She asked.

Jackson grid the wheel tighter.

"NO ONE!" he barked.

"But you guys look so happy together." Debby said.

"She's no one. Knock it off. Ok?" Jackson said in a harsh tone.

" Please tell me." Debby said. There was a pause.

"You were in love weren't you?" Debby asked.

Jackson sighed, "Fine. She was my wife."

"Was?" Debby asked.

"She died. Her and Hope. They both died. Ok! Happy?" Jackson yelled.

Debby looked to the floor of the car, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"No it's not."

Jackson liked how the girl didn't take bullshit like that.

"We met at the airport. Lisa I mean. She was in the same sink hole that you're in. She was a hotel manger. That was about ten years ago. She was a hostage on the plane ride back to Mimi. I tried so hard to not love her, but I couldn't stop thinking about. All I remember about the plane ride was that I left with a pen in my throat that Lisa put there herself."

Debby's eyes got wide, "Harsh love."

Jackson couldn't help to laugh, "You have no idea."

**Warning: This next part is a bit of a love part. Sorry for people who dont like love storys, but I promise that's not what this whole this is going to be about. Thank you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4: Two years

Chapter four

Lisa parked her car and headed for her apartment. Long ass day, she thought. She sighed. As she got to her apartment door she heard someone say her name.

"Lisa?" A deep smooth voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm he-" she stopped dead in her tracks. She stared at the man.

"Jackson?" She whispered to herself as she saw the man with the cold blue eyes walk towards her. She started to freak out. She jammed the key in the door.

"Turn you damn thing!" She yelled to herself.

Jackson was just a few feet away. She got the door opened. She ran in, and slammed the door, locking all the locks.

"Leese,"

"Don't you dare call me that!" She yelled threw the door. She could tell Jackson was standing outside her door, she could see his shadow.

"Lisa, I just want to talk to you. I'm not here to hurt you." He said in the calmest voice that he could.

"Bullshit!" she yelled.

"Lisa, aren't you wondering why I'm here? Why I'm talking to you and not hurting you in any way." Jackson smiled.

Lisa didn't say anything. Jackson's smile faded.

"Lisa, please. You're in no danger." He promised.

"You're going to kill me!"

There was a pause, "Well, at first I was, but I decide to put all what happened on the Red Eye and just start fresh, what do you think?"

I think I'm going to call the fucking police if you don't get out of here soon!"

She heard a sigh. Jackson searched threw his pocket to get a tiny black box out. He placed it in front of the door in hopes that no one will steal it.

_It's been two years. Wound she ever forgive me? No, I wouldn't even forgive myself. _

Lisa didn't see his shadow under the door. She waited five minutes just to make sure he really was there. How did he find her? She opened the door. He was nowhere in sight. She let out a little sigh of joy. She looked down. She saw a little black box. She blinked.

She picked it up and opened the top. She gasped. Inside was a gleaming ring. She got the ring out of the box and saw a little note folded up inside the top.

_I'm not going to stop. I want to go on one date with you, and until then you're not going to stop seeing me. _

_With love_

_J.R._

Lisa blinked. She shook her head and returned to her dwelling. She couldn't. She shouldn't date the one person who put her through hell! She was one for the day. She had to go to sleep. 16 hours on her damn sore feet.

* * *

><p>A few days later was her day off. She headed to the food store which didn't take her long to do. She got out of her car. She looked behind her back every chance she got. There were no signs of Jackson. She put the key in the door. She sighed, threw the key on the table.<p>

"Hey Lisa, need help with those bags?" a cavernous delightful voice said.

Lisa dropped those bags. She stared at Jackson who was sitting in a chair next to the window where Lisa usual read in. She stared. Jackson got up from the chair and a few feet from her. Lisa backed up.

"Jackson! What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled.

"Lisa, I just want to talk,"

"Get out! Get out! Get out! I'm going to call the fucking police!" she yelled.

"You can."

"Yes I can!"

"No I mean you really can't. I disconnected the wires."

"You what!" she yelled.

"I see you're wearing my ring." Jackson pointed out. Lisa grew wide eyed.

She looked to the ground, "I . . . "

"Why you wearing the ring, Lisa?" Jackson smirked.

"She couldn't look at him. She stared to play with the ring. "I just had. . . . you know. . . .what are you doing in my apartment?"

Jackson reached for her chin. He gently lifted it up. Lisa wanted to jerk back, but when she saw his icy blue eyes, there was something different about it. It wasn't cold and heartless. There was something in it. A caring look. Jackson? The government over though assassin, caring?

But it seemed honest. She knew the right thing to do was scream, cry, get some help! But, she didn't want to let go.

Jackson reached for her hand with his free hand. He placed in her palm was a red rose. He let go of her chin. Lisa stared down at the rose. Jackson smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not giving up till we have that one date." He said as he opened door and walked out. Lisa let a tear out. What was happing to her? Lisa sighed.

_What the hell do you have to lose? _

She ran out the door.

"Jackson!" she yelled.

Jackson turned around. He was almost down the stairs, but he wanted to know what she was going to say.

"Yes, Lisa?"

"Just. . . . . . just one date?" she asked, "And you'll leave me alone?"

"Of course Lisa." He said.

"Fine." She said.

Jackson started to walk back to her, "What?" he asked.

"I'll go on the dumb date with you." She said in a strong tone. Jackson smiled a happy boy smile.

"Really?"

"That's what I just said."

"Great."

"But I never have to see you again after that? And I can call the police on you?" she asked.

"As you wish." He smiled.

"Where's the date?"

"Mmmmm, I'll surprise you. I'll pick you up tonight around seven?"

Lisa sighed, "Sure."

Jackson smiled and walked down the stairs. Lisa returned to her apartment and closed the door. She held on to the door handle. What the hell did she just do? She started to cry.

* * *

><p>Lisa went the door as three knocks happened. She let out a single breath.<p>

"You can do it Lisa." She said then opened. Of course it was Jackson. His lower lip dropped a little bit, and his eyes when wide.

"Hi Jackson." She said with that fake smile that she used at her job a lot.

"Wow, you look . . . . .wow." he said.

Lisa wore a dark blue dress that went to her knees with black high heels with a small black purse and a small white jacket. Her rich dark red hair was straighten which made it at least four inches longer.

"Um, thanks." She said.

"This is for you." He said handing her a rose.

"Oh, thank you." She said placing it on the side table.

"So are you ready to go?" he asked.

_Ready as I ever be._

"Yeah." She said walking out and locking the door.


	5. Chapter 5: The Attempt

Chapter five.

Jackson didn't say anything more. Debby stared waiting for the next words to pour out of his mouth. She blinked a few times.

"And?" she asked.

"What?"

"What happens on the date!" she asked loudly.

"We're going to have to stop right there for now. We're stopping." He said.

Debby gazed a confused look and saw all around her. They were at a old run down gas station. Jackson grabbed Debby's arms and took the hand cuffs off. Then the ones on her ankles. She looked at him. She was free. Jackson got out. Debby panic. She tried to open the door as fast as she could. She could escape! She really could!

Jackson opened door. He smiled, "You kept forgetting. Child locks."

Debby frowned. Jackson grabbed her shoulders and guided her out of the car.

"Bathroom break." He said.

"Ok." She said looking to the floor. She was now to scared to runaway.

_Do it! You know you want to run!_

Jackson and her walked to the building.

_Look! Run! RUN! You may have chicken legs, but you can still run!_

"I can't." she mumbled.

Jackson noticed that. It was probably Jack talking again. Jackson tighten the grip on her shoulder.

"Don't listen to him," Jackson whispered, "Whatever that thing says, it's not true."

They got in the building. Debby was guided to the bathroom. Jackson stood out the bathroom. There was no one but the employees here. Great, he thought.

When Debby did her thing in the stall, she washed her hands.

_He's going to get you. He's going to kill you. Run! Run for your life you stupid girl!_

"Shut up." She said.

_There coming to take you away._

"Don't sing the song, please."

_He's going to kill you Debby. You just have to face the facts._

_Face the facts. _

_Face the facts. _

_Face the facts. _

"Jack, why do you always repeat stuff?"

_. . . .. hahahahhahaha. . . . . . .HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!1_

"Stop it!" she screamed. Then she started to cough. She fell to the ground. She stared to remember her mom.

"Mom, I wish you were here." She mumbled. She slowly got up from the nasty floor. She breathed in ten times and breathed out nine.

She handed for the door. Jackson was or course in her face as soon as she got out.

They stared at each other. Debby couldn't keep eye connection for much longer. She looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry."

Jackson raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"I don't know. It just seems like the right thing to say." She said feeling bad for telling him.

"How?" he asked.

"I don't know, it just does." Debby told him. She noticed he had a bag in his left hand.

"Ok? Um, come on." He said.

They when back out to the car. Jackson loosened the grip on Debby. Debby noticed.

_Here's your chance Debby._

"I . . . . I. . . . I. . . " she stopped. Jackson looked at her.

"What is it now Debby?" he asked.

Tears come out of her eyes. She shook her head violently. Jackson went in front of her and grabbed a hold of both of her tiny shoulders.

"Debby, don't listen to him." He said. Debby got out of his light grip. She turned around and started to run.

"Hey!" Jackson said followed along with a few curse words. Debby was free of the handcuffs and was now light on her feet. Jackson was faster though. Debby only made it to the back of building before Jackson got her. He pinned her against the wall. He grabbed her throat. She struggled to breath.

"Jack. . ."

"Why did you runaway Debby?" he asked harshly.

She couldn't answer. Jackson loosen the grip and asked, "Uh? What made you want to run away?"

"Jack. . . told . . . me to. You're going to kill me."

Jackson's jaws reelected. He tightened the grip on her harder.

"You know what, I'm getting a little sick and tired of this schizophrenia shit. Just because you hear these damn voices doesn't mean you have to fucking listen to them. Is this just an excuse to act on? Are you just truly crazy and think you hear these damn things."

"Sc. . . sc. . . "

"What, Debra! What!"

"Screw you." She said.

Jackson frowned. He banged her head against the brick wall, knocking her out and placing her in his hands.

"You know Debby; I thought we were becoming great friends." He said carrying her body back to the car.

**Thank you so much for the nice reviews. Haha. My computer was screwed up for the last few days. Sad face :( hahahaha but really thank you for much for the reviews. They really do kept me going with the story hahaha. :D**


	6. Chapter 6: We will find her!

Chapter six

"I'm sorry Mr. McCooper, there is just no sign of Debra." Officer Jones said.

John McCooper looked to the ground, "Anything. Not even the tiniest bit of-"

"Mr. McCooper, the only thing we have is the video of when Debra was kidnapped. We can't even see the man's face."

John McCooper looked to the TV again, "Play it."

Officer Jones sighed and did what he said. John saw the man carrying his helpless daughter out of the building and out of sight of people.

"What types of monster wound do this?" Kitty asked. John looked to her sister.

"We don't know, because we can't see the damn face!" John yelled.

"John." Edward said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Ed! We're never going to find her!" Debby's father yelled in anger.

"That's not true."

"She can be dead for all we know."

"That's not true Mr. McCooper. We have done research and we think who ever has done this knows what they're doing. He seems like he knows everything to avoid. And plus with your background, we may think this may turn out to be a ransom." The officer explained to the family.

"But do you think that Debby's alright? And plus, what about Jack? She hasn't taken anything for him." Kitty said

"We can't say if he is alright or not. We are going to have to advice that you put up a reward for Debby." The officer said.

"Ok. I'll do anything to have my only daughter back. I can't lose her to." John said.

* * *

><p>Debby opened her eyes. She was in the back again. She lost the front seat for sure. She was in handcuffs again. The car wasn't moving. It must have been nine at night. Debby had a talent for guessing the time. She heard the door open. It was Jackson, who else? She heard the front seat go forward and her being picked up. She kept her eyes closed.<p>

She moaned in pain. Her head was killing her.

"I know, sweetie. It's been a long day, hasn't it?" Jackson told her. He was playing the dad role again in case anyone was watching them.

"What? Where are we?" she mumbled.

"Sh, don't worry. We're going to see mom tomorrow." He said. He couldn't help to be a little sad when he said that. He kind of liked playing the father role. He missed being one.

Debby was sad also when he said mom. He let a tear out, which landed on Jackson's jacket. He noticed it. Debby had an idea they were at another motel. Jackson opened the door somehow and when in closing the door behind him. He placed Debby on the lumpy bed. She didn't even want to open her eyes this time.

"Hey, Debby. Wake up." Jackson said shaking her.

"Why?"

"Well, because if you do, I'll make a deal with you."

"What type of deal? She mumbled.

"I'll tell you what happened on the date."

Debby opened her eyes and shot straight up, "Really?"

"Good God, I can't believe that worked."

Debby frowned, "Are you doing to tell me or not?" she asked.

"I am."

"Debby's faces lighten up a little bit.

"Ok, so, I picked Lisa up. We headed out of the building and to the street. . . . "


	7. Chapter 7: The Date as old as time

Chapter Seven

"Jackson, where are we going?" Lisa asked.

Jackson smiled that boy smile that grew on him, "Secret."

"Are we walking there?" Lisa asked.

"Do you not like walking?"

_Better than being in a car with him._

"Walking is great, but I was just wondering." Lisa said.

"Oh, I see." Jackson smiled.

"Can you give me a tiny hint?" Lisa begged

Jackson just laughed, "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because, I just. . . . . I don't know." Lisa looked to the ground.

"It's just around the corner." Jackson laughed.

Five minutes later, they come across a restaurant. Lisa walked passed it not thinking till Jackson asked, "Where you going?"

"Uh? Are we . . .eating here?"

"Yep." Jackson smiled.

They both walked in.

"Two, for Rippner." Jackson said. They were sitting down and saying what they wanted in no time. While there order was getting ready, they started to talk.

"So, what have you been doing for the last two years?" Jackson asked.

Lisa searched her mind to know what to say, "Oh, wow. I'm, a lot."

"Well, yea, but what?" Jackson asked.

"Well, I changed jobs. I now work at the Watkins hotel, I'm the manger."

"Oh, that's great." Jackson said.

"And, um, my dad died."

Jackson was a little shocked by this news, "Really? No joke?"

"No joke." Lisa said with a sad half smile.

"I'm sorry to hear about that. When did this happen?" he asked.

"About three months after the. . . . . mmm. . . the thing."

"The . . oh yea. Well I'm still very sorry about your father. That must have been heart breaking."

"It was. What have you been doing?"

Jackson smiled, "Well, I got my throat fixed."

Lisa couldn't help to laugh at that one.

"And also, been taking a break from my job."

"A break? Are you allowed to do that?"

"Yeah Lisa," he chuckled, "I'm thinking about a quieting the whole thing."

Lisa raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's. . . . great?"

"It is." He laughed.

"Anything else you've been doing?" Lisa asked.

"No, nothing really. Sorry, I'm a bore."

"No. But question, why did you want to go on a date with me?" She asked.

"This is going to sound pretty cheesy, but every since I got my neck stabbed, and two bullets in my chest, I've been thinking nonstop about you. I've tried, but I just can't. I tried to forget about you, but for some reason, I just. . . . can't. I don't know if it's your sweet smile, or your soft brown hair, or how your hazel eyes tinkle when you seem happy. I honestly miss all that."

Lisa mouth dropped a little. That was the sweetest thing she had ever heard in her life.

"Really?"

"You know I never lie." Jackson smiled.

Lisa found herself smiling to.

Lisa and Jackson walked out of the restaurant. Side by side of each other.

"I had a great time tonight."

"Uh? Oh, It's not over." He smirked.

"What you mean?"

He just laughed. He and Lisa crossed the street to the park hand in hand. Lisa could hear jazz music. That had Jackson written all over it.

They came across a stage in the middle of the park with a big group of many different people who were dancing to the jazz band playing. Lisa smiled.

"What. . What are we doing here?" she asked looking at him. Jackson didn't say anything. He pulled her along were everyone else was dancing. He grabbed Lisa's free hand.

"I can't dance." Lisa said when they stared to move to the music.

"Don't worry, neither can I." Jackson spoke with a great laugh. Lisa couldn't help to laugh loud to.

They moved to the music with great laughs. They were right, neither one of them could dance. But they were happy with each other. They could see that. This man who has held Lisa hostage, made her life a living hell, making her live in fear at times, was the same man that she was starting to fall in love with.

It must have been around ten before they stopped dancing. They started to head back to Lisa's apartment. It was starting to get cooled.

"Sorry I wasn't good at dancing." Lisa smiled.

"It's alright, I had fun. Trust me, you're not the worst." Jackson said.

"That's good." She said. Jackson took off his jacket and put it around Lisa.

"Oh no, that's . ."

"No, you look really cold." Jackson explained.

"Thank you." Lisa said.

"No problem."

"You know, I honestly didn't picture this."

"Picture what?" Jackson asked.

"Us. . . . on a date." She said.

Jackson laugh, making the air around him turn into frost. Lisa breathed out to make frost.

"When I was a kid, I wound wait at the best stop for school and in the winter, my friends and I would kept making the air frosty, and we annoyed so many people." Lisa laughed.

"That's funny. I . . . . "Jackson stopped and looked to the ground.

"What?" Lisa asked.

Jackson looked back up to her, "Nothing."

"No, you can tell me."

"Well, I wasn't that great of a kid. I use to get into trouble a lot, and teachers wound just hate me for no reason."

"Awe. That's really sad." Lisa said in a mix of mocker and truly feeling bad for him.

"Oh, it's fine. I killed them all later."

Lisa stared at him making his smile disappear.

"Really?" She asked in a serious tone.

Jackson cracked into a wider smile and just laughed. Lisa rolled her eyes and hit him playfully with her purse.

"Joking." Jackson said.

"You do that really well." Lisa laughed.

"Well, this is your stop." Jackson said. Lisa grew sad when she looked at her apartment building. They walked in and up the stairs to her apartment. Lisa gave Jackson his jacket back. She took the key out of her purse and placed it in the doorknob. She turned to Jackson.

"Tonight was really. . . . . fun." She smiled.

"I'm gladded you had fun." Jackson said.

"Um. Thank you . . . you know for everything."

"Hey, not a problem. Now you never have to see me again just liked I promised. But I do have to say, it was great to see you again Lisa, you know where I don't have to kill you."

"Yeah, that's always nice." Lisa mocked. Jackson turned around to head for the stairs.

_"This is going to sound pretty cheesy, but every since I got my neck stabbed, and two bullets in my chest, I've been thinking nonstop about you. I've tried, but I just can't. I tried to forget about you, but for some reason, I just. . . . can't. I don't know if it's your sweet smile, or your soft brown hair, or how your hazel eyes tinkle when you seem happy. I honestly miss all that."_

"Wait, Jackson."

Jackson stopped, turned around, and walked back to her, "Yes?"

"You . . . . mmmm. . . .forgot. .. . . never mind it was dumb." Lisa said trying to open the door

Jackson grabbed her face gently and pulled it into his. Their lips touched. Lisa couldn't explain the feeling. It was like lighting just stroked her in a powerful non painful way. It was a like all the planets just stopped. She was gasping for a breath, but at the same time, she could drown for all her fucking care. He pulled away.

Lisa wanted more. She opened her eyes ad to see him smiling at her. What was he feeling? What did he think? God, what type of kiss what that! That was a once in a life time kiss!

"Goodnight Lisa." He said about to walk away.

"Wait!" she yelled.

"Uh? What is it Lisa?"

"Ummm, well. I was thinking, maybe. . . . . . .we can do this again sometime?"

Jackson was taken by surprise. He wanted to ask if she was ok, if she got high somehow, but he just nodded and simply said, "As you wish."


	8. Chapter 8: The hell inside my head?

**Thank you for the nice reviews. Um, sorry that the last chapter was a lovey part but I did warn you. Thank you for sticking to the story. It means alot to me, really. :D have a nice day.**

Chapter eight

"So, after that, we started to see each other all the time. We went dancing, to concerts, anything that we can do together."

"Wow. That sounds so. . .. . . . wonderful." Debby said.

"Yeah, it was. A year later, I asked her to marry me."

"And then what happened?"

"Maybe we should save that part for another time." Jackson said.

Debby frowned, "Why?"

"Because, I want to take a shower and get to bed." He said getting up from his chair.

"Fine. . . man, I wish one day I could get married."

"You're only thirteen. Give it time." Jackson laughed. He walked over to Debby and grabbed her hand. He put it in a handcuff and cuffed her to the bed frame. Debby didn't say anything about it. By not it didn't matter to her.

"Sorry, but after today this is what happens." Jackson told her.

Debby shrugged. Jackson handed her the remote to the TV and headed to the bathroom. Debby turned on the TV. There was nothing on expect a special program about Three Days Grace on MTV. Which Debby let that on. She seen the special more than a few times. She looked around the room. It was nicer than the other one that they had to go to.

There were two beds this times and a desk. There was a closet also, but there was nothing in it. The program ended and come on another show. It was a movie that Debby had never seen. She didn't get far into it when Jackson hoped out the shower. He came with only his pants on and drying his hair with a towel. He was so skinny that Debby could see his bones. He had four scars on his chest.

He came to her and un cuffed the head cuffs. Guess she had been good enough.

He sat on the other bed staring at the TV.

"I wouldn't have thought you would like this type of stuff Debby." He said. Debby looked at the TV where the guy and the girl where kissing. It punched a hole in her heart.

"I wonder what's it like."

"What like?"

"To be normal."

Jackson stopped drying his towel and looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well, most girls my age had already had their first kiss. And plus normal people don't hear voices in their head." She said with a tone that made her sound like she was about to cry.

"Seriously Debby? Will you knock it off with this voices shit?"

Debby didn't say anything; she just looked to the ground.

"Just because you hear voices doesn't make you any different. It's just a way to get attention."

"What?" Debby said with anger flaming up, "You don't get it! It's hell! It's pure hell! I don't want attention because of this. I don't want anyone to know about Jack. I have to wake up every day wondering if Jack is going to get to me and maybe I could kill myself because I just can't take it! You know how close I have been to doing it! Close! So fucking close! It's hell living inside your head!"

Debby ripped off her bracelet and showed him the scars on her wrist, "He makes me do this! I get so pissed because of him!"

"You didn't have to cut your wrist Debby. Cutting is just an attention grabber." he coldfully barked.

Debby stood up making Jackson standing up to make sure she wasn't going to run away. Debby stepped forwards, not backwards.

"You don't know what this is like for me! It's like having a headphone glued to your ears being forced to listen to the worst song in the world over and over again and you can't do anything about it! You have to live with it and you get no say so in it. People tell you to be strong but you can't! You really can't." She said with tears starting to pour out of her eyes. Jackson just stared.

"Look," Jackson sighed, "Can't you just control it till we get to where we need to go?"

Debby sat on the bed with her head in her hands, "No, I can't."

"Yes," Jackson started, "You can. I had seen you do it. With your Aunt and Uncle. I seen you control it around them. And then therapy. When you're out for the day shopping for dumb pink dresses with your Aunt, you control it."

Debby looked at him.

"That's right Debby. I know a lot about you then you know about yourself. I've been following you for five weeks Debra Freedom McCooper. You are just another punk teen who just happens to hear voices."

"How. . . .when. . . . what. . . . ?" Debby couldn't get anything out. The tears inside her where building up inside of her.

"Shocking isn't it? Well, on the note, I think it's time to go to bed. Wouldn't you think?" He said in a asshole tone.

Debby looked to the ground. Jackson turned around to get the handcuffs from his bag.

Suddenly from outside lighting struck and followed along with thunder. Debby froze. She started shaking.

"Jack-jackson." She whimpered. Jackson spun around.

"What is it now?" He asked.

Thunder roared outside again. Debby screamed this time. She sprigged from the bed and headed to the hallway.

"Hey!" Jackson ran after her.

But she didn't run out the door, but ran into the closet and shut the door behind her. Jackson stood outside trying to open the door.

"Debby, what are you doing now?" He asked pulling the door.

"Just leave me alone right now and I'll do whatever you say for now on. I won't run away I promise." her shaking voice told him.

"Debby, are you scared of thunder and lightning?" Jackson asked.

"It's ok. . . . I know how to deal with this by myself, just go away."

Jackson stopped trying to open the door. Then it clicked.

"It's not hearing voices that makes you do all that horrible stuff to yourself. It's you not knowing how to take help, because no one ever helps you. You're always by yourself. No one in your family in the last five weeks I have followed you known how to deal with you, so you just learn how to be by yourself because it's forced on you."

Debby listened to every word.

"You get moved family to family all the time It's not your fault at all. It's other peoples faults for not knowing or caring how to deal with you."

Jackson opened the door and find Debby in a ball looking up to him.

"Now I get it." He said. He walked over to his bag quickly and took out his MP3 player and earphones. He ran back to Debby. She closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears. Jackson brushed off her hands gently and put it in her ears. Jackson sat next to her putting an arm around her and pulled her in closer. He turned on the MP3 for her.

"Look. I'm not good at this either. I don't know what it's like for you and I don't have a right to tell you how you should feel. Honestly, I feel alone also. I don't know, but I am sorry."

"It's ok, I forgive you." Debby said with a smile and closing her eyes.

"Uh? I thought the-"

"The song wasn't playing." Debby said. They both laughed a little, until another thunder roared and ended the laugher. Jackson and Debby waited out the storm in the closet. Even though Debby had been kidnapped, choked, living in fear because of this man, she somewhat felt safer with him.

**Thank you for reading :D Um, I tried not to make it to cheesey, but that's what happened lol. Thank you for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9: The Worst Birthday

Chapter nine

"What do you mean it's going to take another day!" the guy on the other end of the line yelled. Debby opened her eyes and saw Jackson talking on the phone. She was still in the closet from last night. Debby closed her eyes again and pretended to be asleep.

"Well, it's just is. We are a little behind, but came on. It's just one more day." Jackson told him.

"Where are you? "

"Ohio. We'll get to New York in a day."

_New York? _

"Fine! Just get her here! She's going for a million dollars now!" the guy said. Jackson hung up and rolled his eyes. Debby opened her eyes and pretended that she just woke up. Jackson stared at her.

"Happy birthday." He said. Debby blinked twice.

"What?"

Jackson bent down and handed her a muffin, "Sorry for the shitty birthday present. "

"It's my birthday?"

"It's July 13. I wound think so." Jackson said. Debby took the muffin and stared at it. It was like she had gold in her hands. Jackson pulled out a candle out of his pocket and placed it on the muffin. He got a lighter out of his other pocket and lighted up the candle.

"Make a wish." He said more as a order then a suggestion.

_Well, I wish Debby that you would kill yourself! Or, maybe that Jackson guy could die! _

_Shut up Jack! _

_Make the wish Debra! Make a wish that rope will hold your neck long enough to- _

_SHUT UP!_

Debby blew the candle out. Jackson took the candle out before the wax melted on the muffin. Debby stared at the muffin.

"Eat it." Jackson suggestion nicer this time.

Debby ate the muffin like a bird. She saved every moment of the muffin. Yeah, it was just a everyday muffin, but with the hell going inside her head the last couple of days, it was a blessing from the heavens. She finished the muffin. Jackson was doing something. She didn't see or care enough to try to see what he was doing.

_Eating that type of stuff makes you fat Debra. No worry you're fat._

_SHUT UP JACK! _

_You are weak. Jackson going to kill you in a couple of days. Or maybe today will be your last day. Maybe he will cut your head off with a knife! Or shoot you with a gun! Like in the ally! With your mother! That's what killed her. Not the coughing. You know it's true. _

_NO! She didn't die because of the bullet! JUST SHUT UP JACK! STOP IT!_

Jackson notice she had that look again. He knew when she made that look she was talking to Jack.

"We have to get out of here, umm, but first, take a shower." He order her.

Debby got out of the closet. She went to the bathroom, closing the door behind her as she walked in. She underdressed and got in the shower. The warm water never felt so alive to her. She let it go through her hair down her body. She closed her eyes.

"Mom, I really wish you were here." She whispered.

She got out of the shower quickly and back into her old clothes. She dried her hair with a towel. She didn't have a brush so she had to run her fingers threw her hair. Debby took one good look in the mirror. Behind her, she saw a demon. Debby gasped and turned around.

"Now I can see you!" she yelled.

The tiny red demon sat on the toilet lid. Debby had seen him before. He was no taller than three feet and no wider than two feet. He was red, had horns on the top of his big bald head. His face was monster like. Wrinkly and gross. His pure black eyes stared at Debby with that wide creepy smiled and when to the top of his eyes. All his teeth where white and sharp. He also wore a black suit, as his he was going to a piano concert, and bright blue shoes.

"Now little Debby can see mean old Jack," Jack mocked her, "You haven't taken the pills in a couple of days. Now, I can give you hell. _There coming to take you away, haha, there coming to take you away, hehe, haha, oo oo, to the funny farm!_"

Debby fell to the floor. She started the scream. Jackson knocked on the door.

"Hey, you ok in there?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! PLEASE!" Debby screamed.

Jackson started at the door. "Oh shit."

Debby somehow found the strength to get up. She unlocked the door and opened it. She ran into Jackson. She didn't let go of him. She buried her head into his chest. She was crying, no shaking. No! Crying and shaking at the same time with the other hint of about to vomit. She held the vomit back. She just cried and shook in his arms.

"Debby. Debby? What happen?" He asked making her let go and was face to face to her.

She was crying too much to make any words come out but she supposedly said, "Jack, I saw him. He's real now. He's going to kill me."

Of course, Jackson could not understand one word. He pulled in Debby to his chest and patted her back.  
>"Debby, you're ok."<p>

"He's going to kill me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Debby. No he's not."

Debby didn't say anything else. She just wanted to have someone to hug.

"I'm. . . . I'm here for you." Jackson said. The words seemed so alien to him. He hadn't said that in so long. He rethought the whole thing. About kidnapping Debby and going to bring her to New York. He couldn't turn her over to those people. That three men and one women group. They wouldn't care for her. They wound not understand Debby. He could. He cared for Debby, even if he didn't want to say it, he really did. He wanted to understand more about her.

He just wanted her to be safe.

_Stop it Jackson. You can't care for your victims. That's what you did with Lisa. Now she's dead because of you. The child and Lisa. _

* * *

><p>About two hours later, they were on the road. Debby had to wear the handcuffs on her wrists and feet. She was lifeless. She stared at the window without one word. She didn't move her body at all. She hung her mouth open a bit and her eyes were dead as dust.<p>

Jackson wanted to say something. He was about to, but Debby went on and spoke without looking at him.

"It wasn't just random coughs that killed my mother."

Jackson didn't say anything.

"It was me." she said looking out the window. Jackson looked at her out the edge of his eyes. She went on.

"We were walking home from the movies on awful movie Friday. A thing we made up to do together. It was late and cold. Dead winter I'm pretty sure that what the season was. We walked home.

"Mom and I pasted by a man. She held me in closer. The man stopped us and pulled out a gun. He asked for her purse. My mother, bravely refused to. She said there was no way in hell he was going to touch her purse, so he shot her in the shoulder.

"He pointed the gun to me, said if he I try to do anything funny, he wound shot me to. He was bald, had a black jacket on, and had blue shoes. He grabbed the purse out of mom's hands and ran off.

"I was only nine. "

Jackson stared at her, "That must have been life changing."

"It was." She agreed in a toneless tone

"It's hard to forget about that type of stuff."

"It is. They got the bullet out of her shoulder, but that's what made her sick. They didn't get all of the bullets parts out. I think. I don't know, they never truly told me about it. They don't trust me that I could handle all of the hard real stuff that happen to my mother. Jack told me it was my fault. He told me I was weak for not taking the bullet for my mother."

"If you took that bullet, you would have been dead. You know that right?" Jackson informed her.

"Maybe." She said. She turned her head to Jackson, "But it'll be a lot better to be dead then have hell living inside your head."

Jackson and Debby locked eyes for a second. Then Jackson started to talk.

"You didnt kill her Debby."

"Tell me more about you and Lisa. . . please."

Jackson sighed and started to talk. . . .


	10. Chapter 10: Taken Away

Chapter ten

"If we had a kid, what would you name it?" Jackson asked.

Lisa stared, "Do you want to have kids? I mean, we just got married. You may want to slow down there."

Jackson stared at his new wife and smiled, "I was just wondering."

Lisa stopped to feel the sand in her feet. Jackson stopped as she stopped and smiled. He looked out to the ocean. Perfect place for a honeymoon, he thought.

"This is wonderful." Lisa said.

Jackson grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in. Lisa laughed.

"What wound you name our kid?" he asked.

"I don't know. Umm, Skye?" she said.

"Skye? Ummm. . . . . another one?"

Lisa laughed, "Ummm, Jacob."

"I like that name. What if we have a girl?"

"Jade?"

"I like that name, we should kept that one in mind." Jackson said.

"Umm, well, what would you name her?"

"Lisa."

"NO! You can't do that to a child. To confusing." Lisa laughed.

"Fine, don't like my ideas." Jackson joked.

"Haha, how about . . . . "

"Hope?" Jackson suggested.

"Hope Rippner?" She said. At first it seemed too silly. A nice name that gave you happiness with a last name that gave you the creeps. Then as she said it in her head again and again and again and again, she begun to like the name.

Three years later, they had a baby girl. She was six pounds eight ounces. She had her father's eyes and her mother's face. She was the sweetest, lest trouble kid you could have ever asked for. She was just a joy. Her father, yes her own father, was almost in tears when she was born.

They took her home. She gave them no troubles. She slept smoothly at night. Jackson wound sometimes go in her room at night and just stare at her thinking to himself that he was the luckiest man alive.

Jackson smiled down at her baby girl. Lisa caught him in her room. She smiled and stood next to him. Jackson put an arm around her. They smiled at each other and left the room.

They went to bed together. Jackson laid there while his wife was sleeping. He thought to himself what he has been missing out. He never got a good life like this before. He was lucky.

Over the years, the family had really good laughs, till one night, when Hope was five years old; Jackson got a call while they were all watching a movie. Lisa looked at him and asked who it was. Jackson looked at the number on his cell phone. He frown and left the room without answering her. Hope sat next to her mother and put her head on her stomach. Lisa smiled at her, but then grew worried for her husband.

"How the fuck did you find me?" he asked.

"You know we did have our ways Mr. Rippner." The man on the other line said with a smile.

"I told you, I don't want anything to do with you or your company ever again. You heard that!"

The man on the other line simple rolled his eyes and said, "Oh Mr. Rippner, I wound watch my words if I were you."

Jackson tighten his jaws.

"I suggest you come work for us again."

"Why the fuck wound I do that?"

"Bad things will happen."

Jackson froze, "What do you mean you crazy old man!"

"I mean. . . . well, just think about your family." He said then hung up.

Jackson stared at his phone. He threw it against the wall. Lisa froze in fear. Jackson hadn't notice her before. He couldn't look at her.

"Is. . . is everything alright?" she asked.

Jackson threw his arms around her. Lisa slowly did the same thing. Jackson kissed her on top of the head.

"What was that for?"

"I just really. . . . needed to." He said.

Jackson asked her not to mention about the talk on the phone for the rest of the night. He didn't sleep at all that night. He just stared at his wife.

The next day, he was the one who had to pick up Hope from school.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ripper," The secretary got his name wrong again, "Hope was already picked up from school."

Jackson stared, "By Lisa RippNer." He said trying to get his point across that his last name had a n in it.

"No, by a James Rippner. Your father."

"But my father isn't even alive. . . . . . OH SHIT!" he said running out of the school.

"Mr. Ripper, is something the matter?"

He didn't hear her. Jackson ran to his car. He got his other cell phone out and started to dial Lisa's number. Another number called him. It was the same number from last night. He pressed the green button.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!" Jackson yelled with anger in his voice.

"Harsh tone, Mr. Rippner."

He was about to say something else until a little girls voice asked, "Daddy?"

Jackson froze.

"Hope! Hope dear, everything is going to be ok. Daddy's here."

"Oh Mr. Rippner, how can you tell lies to your own child."

"Listen here you fuckin bitch, I will not-"

"Jackson!" Lisa said in the background.

"Lisa! Please! You don't have to do this to them. They didn't do anything." Jackson started to beg.

"Mr. Rippner, you going to have to understand. This is for the best. . . . .

* * *

><p>Debby stared at Jackson. Jackson really looked like he was going to cry. Debby had never seen a grown man cry before. She did always wish to see a grown man cry just for the fun of it, but not like this. Be carful what you wish for she guessed.<p>

"Then. . .what happened?" Debby said sounding heartbroken.

"They killed my family." He said in a toneless tone.

Debby stared, "That's awful."

"It was."

"You must of felt terrible."

"I did. They died because of me. Hope would have been your age about now." Jackson said looking at Debby. At first when Debby was kidnapped she saw a man was may or may not kill her, but now she just sees a man with a sad life and no one to share it with.

"What happened to your wife and to Hope wasn't your fault. It couldn't have been your fault. Really."

Jackson let out a weak smile, "I so wish that was true. The police thought it was me who killed them, so I had to join back in the group."

After a long pause between them Debby said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Telling me your story. I know this must be painful for you to tell a thirteen . . . fourteen year old I mean."

Jackson stared at the road.

_This kid gets it better than most adults. I don't want to do this to her. I can't. _

**Hello, um, ok I'm sorry if this was a little to much curseing and what not. Please, tell me what your thoughts were on this. How did you feel about this? Was it to sad? I'm sorry. I hope you have a lovley day, but do please tell me what you thought about it, please? Thank you. And thank you for the wonderful reviews. It means so much to me. Really. Haha, um, I am pretty sure that this is the last flashback that Jackson will tell Debby. Thank you for sticking to this for this far. **


	11. Chapter 11: The True Smile

Chapter eleven

_"There coming to take you away, haha, there coming to take away haha, hehe, oo oo, to the funny farm!" Jack sang. _

_"NO! Don't sing that!" Debby yelled at the short red demon. He was dancing as if he was dancing to Jazz. _

_"Oh. . oh. . . oh! Debra! You know it's true. He's going to kill you. He's trying to soften you up so you can get close to him then he'll kill you!" _

_Debby stared at the Jack and narrowed her eyes, "That's not true!" _

_Jack just smiled and faded away. Debby stared at the space that Jack was at.._

_"Debra!" her father's voice said. She turned around. Her father stared down at her. _

_"Dad!" She yelled. She buried her face into his chest, but he pushed her away. _

_"Debra, I don't want any playing around." _

_Debby almost cried, "But dad! I hadn't seen you in so long!" _

_"That's no excuse! Just because you haven't seen me in a few days doesn't mean you have to act all stupid."_

_"But dad! I'm . . . .i'm. . ." _

_"Debra." A woman sang. She turned around to face a blonde hair woman with green eyes and a beautiful face. _

_"Mom." She said in tears. _

_She hugged her mother, who hugged her back. But when they hugged, something didn't seem right. Her body wasn't the same. She looked up. It wasn't her mother she was hugging, it was Jackson Rippner. _

_He smiled a wide creepy smile and said, "You're stuck with me forever." _

_Debby gasped and tried all her hardest to get out of his grip. Then they both started to melt into black thick liquid. _

_"There're coming to take you away! " _

"NO!" Debby screamed waking up from the dream. She was still in the car. When did she fall asleep? How long had she been out? It was dark time. . . . a hour or two, maybe?

"Nightmare?" Jackson asked.

Debby stared at him. She nodded slowly.

"I see." He said turning into a parking lot.

"We're stopping for the night," he said. The car stopped. Jackson got out of the car and slammed the door out of anger. Debby stared then jumped in her seat when Jackson opened her door. Jackson had fire in his icy blue eyes.

He uncuffed Debby's handcuffs. Then her feet. Debby moved her wrist in a circle.

"Come on." He ordered.

Debby got out of the car. Jackson gripped her shoulder and slammed the door. They walked into the hotel. Debby wanted to ask if he was alright.

_Looks like you did something wrong. _

"Me?" Debby whispered.

Jackson narrowed his eyes and snapped, "Don't talk to him."

Debby looked to the ground. They walked into the hotel building. Jackson opened there door. He pushed Debby in. Debby wondered what the hell his problem was.

"Sit on the bed." He ordered. Debby did as he said. She started to get a little scared. Jackson got in front of her and recuff the handcuffs on her hands and feet. He knelt down and put his hands together and closed his eyes.

"Debby. . . . " he stared and opened his eyes, "There are more. . . violet people out there who will not care that you are just a kid. They don't care about your age, your height. You are a hostage to them, and they want money. They don't care, they will do whatever they have to do."

"W-w-what are you talking about."

_He's going to kill you. _

"I didn't kidnap you just for the hell of it and you know that. You are my hostage because I was paid to do it and bring you to New York. You have been shelter your whole life and you're not going to be ready to face the more violet people tomorrow."

"I can handle violet people. I mean, Jack is pretty violet-"

"Jack is nothing! To these people. . . . there are worst then Jack. You're a girl, so it's going to be harder for you-"

"What! Just because I'm a girl means what? That I can't take care of myself." Debby said loudly.

"NO. . . that's not what I mean."

"What do you mean Jackson?"

"I mean, these people tomorrow are going to show no sign of weakness. They will not care about your feeling. They don't care if you cry or if you hear Jack. They don't care about you at all."

"Oh and you do?" Debby said braver then she felt.

Jackson narrowed his eyes and sighed, "Debby, I'm just warning you."

"Don't. I don't need your warnings."

"Oh really? Oh come?"

"Because. . . . .I just don't! I can take care of myself! I'm not weak!"

"You truly think you can take care of yourself in any problem?"

"Yes. But. . . . . I do trust you, so you must just be looking out for me. But Jackson, you don't have to do that."

Jackson got up, "You don't think anything bad will happen to you?"

"Not as long as you're around." Debby said with a smile.

Jackson smiled. It was the smile he had at her Aunt and Uncle's apartment building before he pushed her into her apartment.

"What a fool." He said in a spine crawling voice.

Debby's smile faded.

"You don't get it do you. The world doesn't care about fairness. It's ever man or women for themselves."

Jackson grabbed her body. He threw her in the middle of the bed. Debby went wide eyed.

"What are you doing?" she asked with panic in her voice.

Jackson got on top of her holding his arms down on the bed. His body was penning her chicken legs to the bed.

"You are a fool! Look how easily I betrayed you. I can kill you so easily from this position." He said while grabbing her neck. He squeezed her tiny neck. She couldn't breathe. She started coughing.

"Ja-jackson." She coughed out.

"People aren't going to shelter you forever, so this is the taste of the bad side of the world. People are not going to care about you and will walk all over you. You have to understand that."

He loosened his grip on her throat so she could somewhat breathe.

"Debby. . . Debby. . . Debby." He said disappointed and clicking his tongue.

"Jackson, you can't do this."

"I can do whatever I want to you right now Debby. _Anything_. Do you get that?" he smiled.

"No, I mean, you won't do anything to me." Debby said.

Jackson froze. He let go of his grip. Debby waited to see if he was going to say anything but when he didn't she went on.

"Behind those blue eyes, you're good. You think of yourself as this bad man, but really you're just a sad man. Jackson, you are not bad. You're not the bad guy. Sure, you may have killed a few people, but that truly doesn't make you bad, you just didn't know what you were doing. You should understand that you're not all that bad at all. You're actual one of the nicest people I met, sit aside from the kidnapping and the few fights we had, you're not bad. You're just sad."

Jackson stared at the girl. He stared into her brown eyes. Then he did something that was unbelievable. He looked away from Debby and stared to laugh. At first it was a little evil like, but then more light. Like a child would laugh. He rose up from Debby. He rolled on the other side of the bed still laughing. Debby sat up and stared at Jackson.

"Hey. . . . . .I can see your true smile now. Wow, it is a little evil like. It's kind of fits you in a ironic way." She smiled.


	12. Chapter 12: Confusion

Chapter 12

"I'm sick of waiting around for Jackson." The chucky women said.

Jeff stared at Mindy when she that and snapped at her, "Shut up. We're lucky to even have him doing this. Have you heard what he has done? I heard he killed three men with one bullets. Without a gun!"

James stared at the two of them and rolled his eyes, "That's a lie."

"I don't know. He did seem a little. . . . Psycho when we met him." Jeff said.

"Of course, with his pass." James said.

"Yeah, killing three men with one bullet." Jeff said. Jeff was the youngest and the group and believed anything that he heard.

"Shut up Jeff, that's not true." Mindy said.

"I heard that he quit doing this job to have a family." James smirked. James was like the leader of the group. He was bold. He was a barred chest.

Mindy and Jeff both stared, "And?"

"I heard that he's family was killed."

"Really? He doesn't seem like he could have a family. I mean, he is handsome, but why would anyone date a killer like him? Did the wife even know about his pass?" Mindy said.

James shook his large head, "No, she knew. Hell, I heard that he even tried to killer her a few times."

"Wow, cool." Jeff said.

Mindy rolled his eyes, "But what is taking them so long? And what's taking T.J. so long?"

Speaking of the devil, T.J. walked into the room. T.J. was about six feet tall with blond hair and gray eyes.

"I think we should do it tonight. Just tell the family that we have the dumb girl."

"No. They would want to hear her voice." Mindy said giving him the you idiot look.

"We will do it when we get the girl." James said.

_I wound kill them all right now, but I still need them. After we get the money. Yeah, when we all get our share, that's when I will do it. _James thought to himself. Like he was going to share any of his money. His hard work! Bullshit! It was his idea. They were all rookies. Maybe he couldn't kill Jackson. He was pretty good at this stuff. He wound have to watch his back for Jackson.

"T.J., get the girls room ready. Their coming in the morning." James ordered T. J.

"Make Mindy do it."

"Make Jeff do it."

"I don't wanna do it."

"SHUT UP! Someone just go fuckin do it!" James yelled.

Jeff was the one who had to make up Debby's room. It was the smallest room in the warehouse. It had one tiny window in it that let in some sunlight. It seem depressing if you asked him.

* * *

><p>Debby opened her eyes. How did she get in the car? She was just in bed, but now she was in the car. Jackson must have carried her out. She looked at the clock. It was 4:00. . . . in the morning. Why were they up this early? She looked outside, it was still dark.<p>

"You may want to get back to sleep. We still have a long ways to go." Jackson said.

Debby stared at him and nodded. She tried to close her eyes, but she wasn't going to sleep. She peeked open her eyes. She saw the street lights going by. And the other cars going by that made time slow down somehow.

_MMM, I wonder how your dad is? Oh, he probably doesn't even care about you being a hostage. _

_Do you think so? _

_Oh yeah, I mean, you hear anything about him trying to give a reward out for you? Like a dog? _

Debby giggled to herself.

_Hey, why are you laughing. _

_Because you are wrong. _

_What ever you want to think. _

Jackson stared at her. She was talking to him again. She didn't seem so mad this time. He wonder what this Jack person sounded like to Debby. He looked at the road. They were crossing a bridge.

He wondered if he was doing the right thing. Debby was a hostage and he had to deliver the package. Still, if felt wrong. Maybe it was because she looked like Hope. Black hair, fair skin, tiny and had scared eyes. Debby dressed like this rebel I-don't-give-a-shit-about-anything look, yet she was scared. He knew what fear looked like. She looked scared before they met. She had a thing talking to her, so of course she had to be scared. Jackson thought it was scary, a voice talking to you inside your head.

He didn't want to give her to the people that wanted her for the money. He wanted her for himself. It sounded weird and prevented, but he wanted to take care of Debby, as if she was his own child. It was a hard feeling to describe, but that's how he felt. He didn't know if it's just because she looked like Hope, or she needed something to care for her.

_She is a hostage. . . . you can't get to close to your hostage, or bad things happen._

He wanted to turn around from New York and head out somewhere.

_STOP IT JACKSON!_

He sighed. He pulled over. Debby didn't notice, she was actually asleep by this time.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU HAVE TO STOP CARING FOR THIS KID! YOU CANT . . . .YOU CANT. . . . YOU CANT DO THIS! DRIVE YOUR ASS TO NEW YORK RIGHT NOW! _

Jackson grabbed his hair and pulled it. He slapped both his hands on his eyes. He wanted to jump off the bridge. Well there was a bridge behind them.

Jackson got out of the car. He slammed the door, which woke Debby up. Jackson looked out to the water. He breathed in the fresh air. Dumb fresh air. Debby looked around. She noticed that Jackson didn't handcuff her this time. She looked out the car and to Jackson. What was he doing?

Jackson lowered his head. What was he going to do?

"Jackson?" Debby asked. He turned around. Debby was out of the car. Shit! He run to caught her, but she stood her ground.

When he got close either he said, "You should of run."

"Well, I was too scared to run . . . you know. . . you end up getting me anyway." Debby said. Plus she was too sleepy to even stand. She felt really weak and started to feel shaky.

"You still could have tried."

"I don't feel good." She said.

"How do you feel?" he said putting a hand to her forehead. She jumped back. In that tiny reaction she head against, Jackson knew that's way he couldn't have taken care of her.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed.

"Wait, what?" Jackson asked sounding a little hurt.

"I said don't touch me." She said. She was confused.

"Who are you?" She asked looking at him.

"What are you talking about? You know who I am."

"Where am I? I don't get it, who am I?" She was really confused. He could see it in her eyes.

Jackson got closer, "Debby."

"Who the hell is Debby!" She screamed. She stared to cough.

"Debby."

She fell to her knees with her hand over her mouth. Jackson knelt down.

"Debby. . "

She passed out.

"Debby?" He said shaking her.

Shit!


	13. Chapter 13: Jeff

Chapter 13

Jackson pulled into the warehouse front doors. James was waiting for him.

"Took you long enough." He snapped once he got out the car.

"Shut the fuck up, it's been a long ass drive." He snapped back. Jackson wasn't scared of this guy, like the rest of the group. That made James feel weak.

Jackson opened Debby's door. She was still passed out.

"God Jackson, did you beat her? She looks terrible."

Jackson shot him a look and said, "Again, it's been a long ass drive."

Jackson shook Debby. She slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were dead. She was dead on the inside. Jackson brushed her black bangs out of her eyes and spoke softly, "Debby, get up."

All she did was gazed at his icy blue eyes. Jackson ended up carrying her inside the building. She was starting to open her eyes then she closed them.

"That's the kid?" she heard a voice, "I thought she was fourteen! Isn't she ten?"

"I'm thirteen you idiot." She mumbled. Then she remembered she just turned fourteen.

She was sat against the wall.

"Tie her arms and ankles Jeff." James ordered.

Debby opened her eyes. She saw a guy that didn't look no more than eighteen years old with brown hair and green eyes and a nice smile tying her up with rope. She blinked a few times. He seemed to friendly.

"Hello Ms. McCooper." He said.

"Um. . . . hello?" she said.

"I'm Jeff."

"I'm sorry, I mean. . . . I don't know anything about kidnapping, but isn't that rule 101 to not say your name to your hostage?"

"Is it?

"Unless. . . . . . you're going to kill me!" She shouted crawling up the wall.

"What?"

"All of you are going to kill me! You showed me your faces! You told me your names! You're all going to kill me! Get away! Don't kill me! Jack was right!" She yelled.

"What the fuck is that kid's problem?" Mindy asked.

Jackson rolled his eyes and pretend not to care, "She's has schizophrenia."

"STOP IT! GET AWAY! JACK WAS RIGHT ABOUT EVERYTHING! YOU DID BETRAY ME JACKSON! YOU DID!"

Jeff was freaking out the most.

"How do I get her to shut up!"

Jackson pushed Jeff out of the way and knelt down in front of Debby.

"Debra? He was lying. Jack was lying to you. I didn't betray you. "

"YES YOU DID YOU ASSHOLE! HELP! HELP ME! SOMEONE!" She yelled with tears coming down her face.

Jackson put his hand over her mouth and nose.

Debby tried to fight back, but her world was getting dizzy.

"Stop it! Stop it!" She mumbled threw his hands. She stared to feel weak and closed her eyes.

Jackson turned to the rest of the group.

"She has schizophrenia. She hasn't taking her meds in the last few days, so she hearing this voice inside her head, which is called Jack. She will try to claw her eyes out if Jack tells her to."

"Ok, so she's crazy?" T.J said.

"No, she hears voices in her head. She's not crazy."

James took notice in Jackson standing up for Debby that fast. He made a note of that.

"Jeff, you're going to guard her." James ordered.

"What? Me!"

"Just do it."

"Fine."

Jeff picked up her body. He carried her to the smallest room in the building. Once he go inside, he put Debby on the bed. He stared at her.

"So. . . . you're a schizophrenia person?" he asked knowing that she couldn't answer back.

Jeff sat on the bed.

"You know . . . . . my mom was a schizophrenia person. She heard voices in her head. She heard this one voice, called it Willow. Don't know why. But my dad and I took care of her. One night though, she hung herself when no one was looking. Sad time in my life.

"She was a good mom, but Willow took her away from me."

"I'm so sorry for your lost. I lost my mom to." Debby whispered.

"Well, I . . . . Hey! I thought you were passed out."

Debby got up and stared at him, "I faked it."

"Really? Have you thought about being a actor?" Jeff asked.

Debby stared, "Not really. And about your mother, I'm sorry. I lost my mom about three or two years ago. She was shot, but she didn't die suddenly. She died by an inflection from the bullet I think."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Me too. She got shot in alley in New York. I saw the bullet go in. Scariest part of my life."

"Really? Scariest part of my life was when I had this nightmare about giant gummy bears trying to eat me."

Debby wanted to laugh, but he really looked like he scared him.

"Seriously? I thought you people wound have seen scarier."

"What you mean you people?"

"You know. . . . murderers."

"I'm not a killer. I haven't killed anyone yet."

"Oh, I never killed anyone either. Jack tells me I killed my mother, which isn't true. I can't listen to him."

"I wish my mom didn't listen to Willow."

"Everything happens for a reason. I mean, it's sad, but maybe your mom was met to die for something else to happen."

Jeff smiled, "You have a good view on life."

"Not really, but looking at the bad side of life doesn't help anyone. I think I was supposed to be abducted for a reason." Debby said.

"What do you think the reason is?"

"I don't know, but I just want to think that way." She said with a smile.

Jeff looked away, "You're only thirteen?"

"Fourteen. My birthday was just yesterday."

"Oh, Happy birthday."

"Yeah, happy freakin birthday." She sighted.

Jeff laughed, "You're a funny kid."

"I wasn't met to be funny, but ok." She laughed.

_He's doing what Jackson was doing. He betray you Debby. Kill him! Flee, runaway and then jump off a bridge._

"You don't make any sense sometimes you know Jack?" Debby said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh no, I was just talking to. . .. . never mind."

"Why you name him Jack?"

"I don't know. . . . .it fits him."

"So, I always wanted to know. . . what's it like to hear voices? I mean, what's going on up there?"

"It's pure hell."


	14. Chapter 14: The Real Jack

Chapter fourteen

"So what was the trip like with that freak?" James asked Jackson pouring some source of drink into a glass cup and handing it to Jackson.

"It wasn't easy." Jackson said sitting aside the glass. James narrowed his eyes and gave out a fake smile.

"I see. What was she talking about when she said you betrayed her?" He asked.

"I don't know," Jackson lied, "I mean, she does hear voices."

"True, but she seemed so. . . pissed off at you."

"She's fourteen, she's pissed at everything."

James smirked, "True."

There was a paused between them.

"So, was your kid a teenager before she was killed?" James asked, knowing that wound piss Jackson off. Jackson tied his lips.

"Did I hit a soft spot?" James said with a laugh behind it.

Jackson stood up from the chair. He wanted to kill this man.

"I wouldn't try anything, or I will kill that child, Debby."

Jackson eyed him and spoke with angry, "Why the hell should I care if you kill Debby?"

"If you don't, I'll kill her right now."

"No!" he said as a reaction. Then he noticed how James could have taken that.

"I mean, if you do that, where the hell are you going to get a million dollars?"

James smiled, "Right. Speaking of that, I think it's time to give her father a call."

"Ok, so that's why he did it?" Jeff asked.

"Because his mother abused him or something, so he went crazy and became two people. One gets hit by a train."

"Wow! What's this movie called again?"

"I forget the name, but it has Cillian Murphy in it. I think Ellen Page is also in, but I'm not too sure about that part." Debby explained. Now she wanted to know that name of that movie.

Jeff seemed to like whatever she said. She was happy at this point to talk to anyone who wasn't threatening her.

The door opened. Jackson and James came into the room. Jeff looked to them, then to Debby, then to them and asked, "Is it time?"

"Yeah. Bring the kid." James ordered him.

Debby stared at him. Why did he look so familiar? She had seen that bold head somewhere before. She studied him from head to toe. Then she saw his blue shoes. She gasped.

"I know who you are!" She yelled. They all turned to her

"Stupid girl, you saw me an hour ago." James rolled his eyes.

Debby shouted, "NO! I've seen you before today! I seen you in New York before! I know who you are! You killed my mother!"

James just simply laughed, "I don't know if I have. I've killed a lot of people."

"You did! You mugged my mother and then shot her in the shoulder. Remember me? I was the little girl who seen it all and you threaten me you wound shoot me if I tried anything."

James studied Debby, "Now to think of it, I do remember you. I did kill you mother. You're just as weak and pathetic as you were back then."

Debby saw Jack standing next to James. And they both said at the same time, "You are one stupid girl."

In that moment she understood everything about Jack. She felt angry coming over her. She stood up and threw her body at James, taking him by surprised. Jackson picked her up from him. James got up slowly, listening to Debby yelling at him.

"YOU KILL HER! NOT ME! YOU! YOU ARE THE HELL INSIDE MY HEAD! YOU'RE THE REAL JACK! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU AND I HOPE YOU DIE IN HELL! YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU! SCREW YOU!"

James slapped her across the face. She stopped yelling. Debby tried to get into Jackson arms, but James grabbed her chin and brought her closer to him. They were face to face.

"I would,. . . learn to control your temper if I were you and learn some fuckin respect before I beat it into you."

Debby didn't know what made her do this, but she spit in his face. Debby's heart stunk when she realized what she had done. James let out a long breath and smiled evilly.

He slammed her against the wall. She gasped as he grabbed her throat. James just laughed at her and grabbed her ribs in his big hands. He stared to squeeze it hard. The pain came in slowly, but that just made it hurt more.

She screamed at the top of her lungs. She couldn't stop screaming. Tear come down her cheeks in buckles. Jackson's whole body turned into goose bumps. He wanted pull James off of her and beat him to a corpse, but yet he couldn't.

Debby stopped screaming for tears closed up her throat. James let her go and let her slid down the wall. She started to cry even more. James left the room saying, "Make sure she stops crying so she can be clear on the phone."

Once Jackson knew he was out of the room, he knelt down to the crying girl.

"Debby." He stared.

"Get away from me." She whispered. She crawled into the corner of the room. She had hate in her eyes.

"Debby."

"You were right, ok, I believe you. Just go away." She said with a stronger tone.

Jeff stared at them both. He felt bad for the girl, but what could he do?

Jackson got up. He left the room in silent and pain. Jeff could only stand there feeling like a idiot.

"Are you ok?"

Debby shot a go-to-hell-look.

"Right,"

He left the room leaving Debby to cry her little eyes out. She had a lot to think about and a lot to cry over.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to do that." Jeff told James. James turned around making Jeff feel smaller but he still went on.<p>

"Do what?"

"You didn't have to do that to Debby. I mean, she's only a kid and she's been threw a lot so I just think-"

"I don't care what you think. I will do whatever I want. Mmmm, since you are a rookie, I'll give you a tip. Don't question what the boss says." James said.

Jackson narrowed his eyes, "Yet, you're not my boss."

James shot him a look, "Shut up! I'm paying you aren't I?"

"No, you asshole, you aren't."

"Well. . . I. . . shut up!"

Jackson stared at him, "You know what, I'm going to say this once. You better listen up, ok? You're not my boss. You don't order me around, ha, I'm not scared of your fat ass at all. And also, guess what, I will kill you if you hurt Debby like that again."

"Kill me?" James asked.

He heard a click. Jackson pulled out a gun aiming it at James. Jackson could see the fear in his eyes.

"I don't have anything to lose, so why the fuck should you order me around? Again, you hurt Debby, I WILL hurt you and not give a damn about it. Same for anyone else who hurts Debby." He said looking into his eyes.

James smiled nervously, "Jackson, you're not going to kill me are yo-"

Jackson pulled the trigger, purposely missing James. James fell to the ground. Jackson smirked and rejoinder, "Next time, I won't miss." Jackson said pulling the gun back into his pocket.

James was shaking a little. Jackson laughed at his weakness.

"Weren't we going to call someone?" Jackson asked Jeff.

Jeff nodded his head and grabbed the nearest phone.


	15. Chapter 15: On the Run

Chapter 15

Debby saw the door opened. It was the betrayer in the doorway.

"Come on." Jackson said in a kind voice. Debby refused to get up from the naked bed. She turned over and faced the wall. Jackson walked over to the bed and stared.

"Debra, come on."

"Go away, you trader!"

She heard him sigh, then felt herself being picked up. Jackson threw her body over his shoulder.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" she screamed at him while beating his back. He didn't even feel anything. Debby felt like crying at this point. She closed her eyes. Then she felt that Jackson had put her down. She still refused to open her eyes.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said on a phone said.

Debby opened her eyes.

"The price is now ten million dollars for your daughter." Jeff said. His voice was different. It was very child like. Debby saw he was doing it off his laptop. She guessed that Jeff was the brains of the group. The others were around the phone.

"Yes. Let me talk to my daughter. Please." Debby's father said on the phone.

Jeff spoke into the computer and said, "Of course."

T.J. picked up the phone and placed it next to Debby's ear.

"Debra?"

Her voice was trembling, "Dad?"

"Debra, sweetheart. Everything is going to be alright."

_Lies! He's telling you lies!_

"Dad. . . . please, don't worry about me. I'm fine." She lied to him.

"I'm going to get you out of this, ok, don't worry."

"Dad, don't worry about me. I'm –"

T. J. took away the phone. Jeff spoke into the computer, "Sorry about that, but that's all the time you get."

Debby started to let the water works come down her cheeks.

"We want the money brought to the old soap factory. No police, no body guards. Just you and the money. If you don't do what we say, we will kill your daughter."

There was silent. Debby screamed, "Dad! Come back! Please?"

She saw him in front of her, but she knew it wasn't true. She had to kept hold of reality. She shook the image out of her sight and cried.

"DAD!" She screamed. She put her head into her knees and screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME JACK! DAD!"

Jackson knelt down, "Debby, stop it. Debby, it's ok."

"We could just slap the kid out of it." James said.

Jackson glared at him and made his hand into a gun, acting like he shot him. James straightened up.

Jeff come towards Debby, "Debby, please stop."

She stopped screaming.

"Thank you Debby. It is going to be ok. I mean, I just had to tell your dad that I may kill you."

"Jeff!" James shouted.

"No, it's good to tell her this." Jackson glared at him.

Debby looked at them. She stared at Jackson, then turned her head to Jeff.

"I want to go home."

"You will soon." Jeff said.

James rolled his eyes.

"Come on; let's go back to your room. You need to cool down." Jeff said.

"That's a good idea. Leave the freak alone." James said.

Jackson glared at him again, "I swear. . . bang."

James looked away from his harsh look. James was scared of Jackson, and he knew that.

"Jeff, guard her for the rest of the night, ok?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

Jeff picked her up and carried her to her room. Jackson turned his attention to James, "What did I say? Don't call her a freak."

"Fine. Whatever."

Jeff laid Debby on the bed and sat next to her. Debby sat up.

"I'm sorry about James earlier."

"I'm getting used to being though around." Debby said.

"And sorry about the ropes. We can't take a chance."

Debby sighted, "I guess that's understandable."

Jeff reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellow starburst.

"Here, I mean, it doesn't make up for anything, but still."

He unwrapped it and handed it Debby. She eyed the candy.

"Nothing was done to it."

Debby popped the candy into her mouth. It tasted so good to her. It was heaven served on a golden plate.

"I'm glad you're enjoying that." Jeff laughed.

Debby stared at him.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"I KNEW IT!"

Jeff blinked, "Um. . . . ok?"

"Sorry. But I like it when I get something right." Debby said looking to the ground.

"That's fine. Everyone likes to be right at least once in a while."

Jeff got off the bed and grabbed a chair. He sat in it backwards and stared at Debby.

"I'm on guard duty tonight." He said.

"Oh, I see."

"It's late. Really, you should get some sleep."

"I'm not sleepy."

"You should be."

"But I'm not sleepy."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm awake."

"But why. . . . " He stared to laugh. "Ok, you got me on that."

"On what?"

"You are a very confusing girl, you know that?"

"No."

Jeff couldn't help to laugh.

"You so cute." He said.

"Uh?"

Jeff ears went pink, "I mean! No! Not like that! I mean, you are cute, but I didn't mean, ummmm . . . .. . .. I'm sorry."

"It's ok?" She said not knowing what else to say.

They both smiled weirdly at each other, but was broken when Debby heard a gunshot. She shivered.

"Oh shit, I'm going to see what's going on." Jeff said walking out the door. Debby sat on the bed and messed with the ropes.

They slid off! She stared. Her hands were free! She quickly untied her feet. She was free!

_RUN!_

She went to the door, peeked out to see if anyone was coming. No one. No one in sight was around! It was her chance to run. She went down the hallway.

"YOU ARE BEING A CHILD!" She heard someone shout from the main room down the opposite side.

Debby didn't stop, she when on. She could see a door ahead that said exit. She opened it to the outdoors. She was free! She looked behind her to see if anyone was behind her. No one! She could run! Run as far as she could.

_GO! You idiot GO!_

For once, she was agreeing with Jack.

She ran out the building.


	16. Chapter 16: Meaning of Happiness

Chapter 16:

Jackson heard thunder outside. Oh shit! He thought.

"I didn't know it was going to storm tonight." T.J. said.

"Debby scared of storms. You may want to comfort her Jeff."

"Sure. But you know her better than me, why don't you?"

James smiled, "Because she hates him.

Jackson glared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Just go Jeff."

"Ok." He said starting to walk down the hallway. He got to the room. There was no punk rock teen in sight.

"Debby?" he asked.

He looked around the room.

"Um, Debby? Where are you? OH SHIT!" he yelled.

Jeff ran down to the main room of the building, "SHE"S MISSING!"

"What?" Jackson rejoinder with panic.

"Where the hell is she?" Mindy asked.

"Well if we knew, she wouldn't be missing!" Jeff yelled.

"Were going to have to search for her. She could be anywhere," James stared, "T.J, look in the north part of the building, Mindy look in the offices, Jeff, look in closets, and other small rooms. I'll look outside."

They all slipped up.

* * *

><p>Debby wished she could just get over fears sometimes. She couldn't move as soon as she heard the thunder.<p>

_GET UP! GET UP! RUN IN THE STORM AND GET HIT BY LIGHTING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_  
>"SHUT UP JACK!" she said as she sat against the wall of the warehouse and covered her ears.<p>

She started to cry. Rain was coming down cats and dogs. God that was a stupid saying! Who says that anymore! Debby tried to ignore the rain coming down and making her wet.

"Debby." A voice said. She looked up. Jackson was standing above her. She looked up.

"Jack-jack-jackson?" She questioned herself. Thunder roared the sky and Debby screamed.

Jackson let out a sigh. He was about to pick her up until he heard a click.

James held a gun up aiming it at Jackson about three feet away. He shouted, "Don't get any closer to the girl!"

Jackson didn't show any emotion. He just raised his hands in the air. He narrowed his eyes at James.

"What, you're going to shoot me?"

"You damn right I will!"

"Fine. I guess that's understandable. I threaten you, you threaten me. It's the circle of fuckin life." Jackson said in a dead zombie tone.

James hands were shaking. What was his problem? He's killed people before. Dozens of people! What the hell?

"Shoot me, in front of the kid. Ruin her life again and let her painfully remember this for the rest of her fuckin days."

Debby closed her eyes.

"Look at the poor kid, I mean-." He said.

BANG!

"NO!" Debby screamed and opened her eyes. Jackson fell to the floor with blood coming out of his chest. James stood over him with the gun. Debby threw herself in front of him.

"You kill him, you kill me! You need me for the money! Don't shoot!"

James listened to the freak's words. He lowered the gun. Debby turned to Jackson. His breathing was getting loud. That was a sign he couldn't breathe. Debby grabbed his hand.

"Jackson! Jackson! Please! Still alive!" Debby started to shout with tears coming down her cheeks, "Jackson, you can't die on me! Please, just stay with me!"

Jackson put his free hand on Debby's cheek, "Debra. . . Debs', it's ok. . . . . . I've never told you this before, but you look so much like. . . . Hope. . . . . Debby, please, it's ok. I'm happy, I really am. For the first time in a long time. . . . Debby, don't cry for me."

Jackson let a weak smile on his face, "I'm coming Lisa. Debby, don't give up. Defeat Jack. . . . . I know you can. . . . You are beautiful and are a strong . . . strong. . . "

He couldn't finish his words .His soul left his body. He was dead. Debby cried even harder. She felt a hole was punch into her heart.

"Mmmm, in a way this should make you happy. All those compliments in the end all about you." James said.

Debby forgot about the storm, she forgot about Jackson's body lying on the ground, she forgot about the world and stood up facing James.

"You. . . You. . . . FUCKIN DEMON!" She screamed throwing her body at him. James and Debby landed on the ground making James drop his gun and with Debby on top. She grabbed his fat neck and stared to choke him the best she could.

"YOU FUCKI DEMON! I HATE YOU! EVERYTHING GOOD IN MY FUCKIN LIFE HAS BEEN TAKING AWAY BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU RUIN MY LIFE! I HATE YOU! I WANT YOU TO FUCKIN BURN IN HELL! YOU GOT ME! DIE IN HELL YOU FUCKIN DEVIL!"

James tried his best to gasp for air, but when a ninety pound girl is angry she suddenly gets stronger.

Debby felt someone pulling her off of him. It was T.J. He held her body in a bear hug to prevent Debby from killing James. James got up. Mindy and Jeff showed up. Jeff noticed Jackson's body on the ground.

"Jackson!" he said starting to run over to him but was stopped when James held up the gun.

"You try to help him, you'll die also."

Jeff backed up slowly and nodded his head.

"T.J. Get the girl back to her room. Lock the door this time." James said with a wicked smile.

T.J. had to drag Debby away from the scene. Getting her to her room was hell inside its self, but he somehow manage to do so. He pushed Debby in and shut the door quickly locking it.

Debby got up from the ground and ran to the door.

She stared to bang the door with her fist and screamed, "YOU DEMONS! I HATE YOU ALL! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE! DIE YOU FUCKING BITCHES! YOU ASSHOLES! JACKASSES! DIE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! JUST GO FUCKIN JUMP OFF CLIFF! I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

Debby looked around the room and grabbed the chair. She threw it against the door, but that didn't do anything but make a hug noise. She let one more loudly scream out. Then she started to cry again.

**This is not the end of the story. **


	17. Chapter 17: The Friend

Chapter 17

Debby sat on the bed emotionless. She had her legs tugged in and her head buried into the pillow that was on her knees.

_Drip. . . . Drip. . .. Drip. . . Drip._

Debby wanted to see where the leaky water was dripping from, but she was in too many thoughts to give a rats ass.

The door opened. She didn't look up. It's been a day that Jackson had been murder right before her eyes. It was Jeff who came in. She guessed the other's must be too scared to even try to look at her.

Jeff closed and the door and sat next to Debby. He didn't say anything but gave her a picture. Debby was so out of it she didn't even noticed the picture. Jeff put the picture on the pillow. Debby had to look at it. It was Jackson and his wife Lisa holding their daughter.

She stared at the picture. She didn't cry. She was too numbed to cry.

"It's my fault he died." She said.

Jeff looked away, "No, it wasn't."

"Shut up! It was! If I didn't try to runaway then Jackson wound still be alive!" Debby screamed at him. She had no more energy left. She began to cry again.

"Debby, it wasn't your fault. Anyone wound have done the same thing. It was James' fault anyhow. He's the one who killed poor Jackson."

She didn't say anything. She just stared at the picture.

"Am I going to die?" she asked.

"One day, but not soon." Jeff said with that cutest boy smile he had.

"I see." She said scooting her body a few inches towards him. She led on his shoulder.

"Jackson wasn't a bad guy at all. He never was the bad dude. He was just lost. Whenever he told me stories about his pass, it made me feel . . . safe. You know?"

"Yeah." Jeff said trying to comfort her.

"Jack wouldn't talk to me at the time. He made everything better . . . he treated me better then half my family."

"Really?" Jeff said with a curious tone.

Debby lifted her head away from him and said to his face level, "Well, yeah. Everyone in my family thinks of me as this freak who can't take of herself."

_Which is true._

"Shut up Jack, but that's what my family thinks. They think just because I hear," she pointed to her head, "Him, they think of me as this freak and over protect from everything. I had never got this chance to just be a normal girl. I never really made a friend, I never been a partly, or got my first kiss, I never got to do anything."

Jeff stared then said, "Well, I'll be your friend."

Debby couldn't help to blush a little. She blinked a few times, than a ghost smile appeared on her face. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"Uh! Did I say something wrong?" Jeff asked when he saw a tear come down.

Debby shook her head then shouted, "THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FRIEND!"

She buried her face into his stomach causing Jeff to be surprised. He didn't know at first what to do, then he started to pat her back saying, "It's not a problem?"

* * *

><p>"Hello Mr. McCooper." The weird high pitched voice said on the other line of the phone.<p>

"I have the money, just like you asked for. Is Debra alright?"

The high pitched voice paused then said, "Well, she is suffering."

Then there was a laugh. John felt angry boiling up in him, "Damn you!"

"Temper temper Mr. McCooper." The child like voice rejoinder.

"Just, where do I have to meet you?"

The voice told him the address then hung up telling him to be there at six p.m. sharp without the police.

John turned to the officer.

"This is the plan." The officer said.

**Hello, Cat here. Um, please tell me what you really think about this story. It's ok, please don't lie, but please don't be mean about it. Thank you for reading this story so far. It means alot. Haha**


	18. Chapter 18: Fight for your Life!

Chapter 18:

Debby opened her eyes. She was sitting on the bed next to Jeff who was awake.

"Look who's up." Jeff smiled.

"How long have I been out?"

"Not that long. Maybe four hours. You didn't sleep well, I could tell by the way your body was last night. Your emotions on your face shouted nightmare."

"Really? Was it that bad?" Debby said blushing.

"Nay. It's understandable."

"How come-"

She suddenly remembered everything that happened last night. She frowned.

"Hey, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but. . . . guess what?"

"What?"

"You're going home today." Jeff whispered.

Debby's eyes were twice the size that they normally were. In her eyes spelled out mix emotions. Joy for going home, but sad for leaving Jeff, happy to see her family, sad to also see her family, then angrier for a reason she couldn't explain.

"Don't tell anyone I told you." He ordered sweetly.

"Sure. . . . " she said falling into a million questions.

"What time is it?" It's eight in the morning. We're just waiting around today."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah." He said getting up from the bed. Debby stayed in her place watching Jeff watching her. Jeff looked at her as if she had a giant spider on her head.

"What?" she asked.

He led forward to her face. He put both his hands on her cheeks and locked lips with her. Debby didn't realize at first that this was her first kiss until a few seconds into the kiss. Then she closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the moment.

The kiss was about eight or nine seconds long. Jeff pulled away and smiled at her.

"There. Your first kiss." Jeff said then left the room. Debby smiled and blushed and thanked God that he wasn't around to see that on her face.

_He's coming to take you away haha they are coming to take you away he he oo. . . . . . . hey! Listen to me you bitch!_

Debby grabbed a small pillow and stared to hug it.

"That was my first kiss Jack. . . . . even you couldn't ruin that." He said with a smile.

_He's just being nice. . . . . he doesn't really like you! He hates you! Really! I swear my life on it!_

"Shut up Jack, I'm not listening to you. Just give it up." Debby smiled.

Jack didn't response. . . . JACK DIDN"T RESPONE!

Debby smiled wider.

* * *

><p>For a few hours Debby was left in the room by herself. The happiness of her first kiss blow over fast. Jack wasn't talking to her, which made her feel even more lonely. Someone opened the door. She was hopping it was Jeff, but it was the chunky blonde hair women. Mindy? Was that her name?<p>

"Eat up kid." She said handing her a sandwich. Mindy stay in the room while she ate her sandwich.

"That's a very lovely bracelet." Debby said halfway through her sandwich.

Mindy looked at the bracelet and gave a confusing look, "Um, thanks?"

"It's not a problem. Where did you get it from?"

"My kid's gave it to me." She said, and then she gasped and said no more.

"You're a mother?"

Mindy sighed, "Was."

Debby grabbed the other half of her sandwich and said, "Oh. Something happened to you kids. I understand if you don't want to say anything about it."

Mindy gave out a laugh, "You're pretty. . . umm, what's the word?"

"Weird, abnormal, bizarre?"

"Well, I was going to say sweet." She said.

"Oh, thank you. I think you're very sweet also."

Mindy raised an eyebrow. It was really hard to be mean a kid who was giving out complements.

"Ok, you are a little abnormal."

Debby simple shrugged and said, "I have schizophrenia, I get that all the time."

"So, is it hard to listen to voices?"

"Yeah, but if sometimes they don't want to talk to me, that's ok, I don't want to talk to them either."

Mindy laughed, "You're a funny kid."

"Thank you, but I wasn't meaning to be funny."

"Are you done?"

Debby nodded. She handed her back the plate. Mindy left the room and headed to the main room.

"She's really weird." Mindy told the group.

"Schizophrenia." James spat.

"She's very nice though."

"So, it doesn't change that she's a freak."

Jeff couldn't take him anymore, "Why do you kept calling her a freak?"

James shot him a look and shouted, "Because that's what they all are! They all are weird and will try to kill you every chance they get!"

"That's not true! Debby hasn't tried to kill you but once, but that was your fault!"

"I'll watch it. Jackson isn't here anymore to stick up for you."

* * *

><p>The door opened. It was T.J., that blonde hair man.<p>

"Come with me." He said as if she was in trouble.

Debby blinked a few times then got up from the bed. When she got to T.J. he tied her up with ropes. T.J. pulled her along to the main room. Then they when threw a door to the largest part of the warehouse, the loading docks.

She saw the group together in the middle of the room.

"Got the kid." T.J. said that reminded Debby of a dog begging his master to love him.

James smiled and asked mock fully, "We missing Jackson uh?"

Debby tried to punch him but T.J. held her back.

James smiled a dark and evil smile, "Dumb girl."

"He should be here in about ten minutes."

"Good. Get the money sooner."

"Who's getting here?" Debby dared asked.

James shot her a look, "YOU'LL SOON FIGURED IT OUT!"

Debby really wished she didn't dare.

"Sorry?"

James let out a sigh, "Whatever you freak."

Debby rolled her eyes and closed her eyes thinking of her family (The good ones)

"Stop calling her that!" Mindy yelled.

"Excuse me?" James asked.

"She's not a freak." Mindy said sounding braver then she felt.

James pulled out his gun and without hesitant he shot her. Debby yelped watching Mindy going to the ground.

"Mindy!" Jeff cried for her. James turned his gun to Jeff and shot him also. Debby yelled out, "NO! JEFF!"

T.J. ran for the door like the coward he was. Debby felt her legs shaky. She fell to the ground next to Jeff. Jeff smiled to Debby then closed his eyes. Debby let out a few tears.

"JEFF!" She screamed.

Debby lowered her head. She noticed inside his pocket was a gun. She glanced at James then the gun. She grabbed it out of his pocket and aimed it at James.

James aimed his gun at her and clicked the trigger. Nothing came out. His gun was out of bullets. SHIT! he thought.

He stared to panic. Debby got up from the ground and gripped the gun harder.

James started to smile nervously, "Debby, we can talk about this."

"NOW I'M FUCKIN DEBBY? NOW I'M YOUR FUCKIN FRIEND!" She shouted.

_Kill him Debra! Kill him! He's the one who killed your mother._

"You are the one who killed my mother." Debby said with a psycho look in her eyes.

Debby felt the world slow down as she pulled the trigger that made the bullet go into his shoulder. He fell to the ground and Debby shouted, "THAT WAS FOR MOM!"

She got closer to him and towered over him with the gun in hand aiming at his heart, "And this is for Jackson!"

She pulled the trigger and ended the reason for her hell.

She dropped the gun. She felt numbed. She fell to the ground. She was covered in other people's blood. Debby started to cry. She looked around to the corpses. She cried harder and louder hearing sirens from the outside coming to the warehouse.


	19. Chapter 19: The Funneral

Chapter 19

A couple of months later when Debby wasn't the biggest news on T.V. she lived with her dad in New York. He father gave her more of his time and didn't work 24/7 on his job. They stared to do stuff together like go to the park or go to art shows that Debby did enjoy.

One afternoon, Debby grabbed a shoebox and handed out. She went to the locate graveyard. Under a tree where there was on graves she started to dig up a little hole. It wasn't big or anything, but she still didn't want to get caught. She was pretty sure that she could go to jail for this, but she had to do this.

In the shoebox, she put a few objects in it:

1)Mindy's bracelet that Debby stole from the police when they were looking.

2)Jeff's starburst wrapper that she had in her pocket and was the only thing that she had to remember he first kiss

3)Jackson's picture of his family.

She stared at the picture of his family. She smiled and placed in into the shoe box and placed it in the ground. She put the dirt back into the hole. She pulled out of her bag a small piece of wood.

She placed in against the tree and read it:

_Here lays my friends. Mindy, Jeff and Jackson. I will never forget them._

Debby let a tear fall down. She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. No one was there, but she felt as if Jackson was right next to her.

"You're with your family Jackson. Tell Lisa and Hope I said Hello." She said talking to thin air.

She knew it was stupid to believe that Jackson could hear her or was a ghost or whatever was on T.V. She knew it would be silly to think Jackson was standing right next to her. She felt she silly for all of those thoughts, but she choose to believe all that.

**The End**

**Sorry for the cheesey ending. I wanted to write this part, but I knew it was going to be cheesey just because I wrote it. Haha. I feel sad, I am done with this story. Well, I'll have more stories as time goes by. Thank you so much for reading my very first Red Eye fanfiction story. Ahaha, the reviews really met alot to me. Thanks Enked the most for the reviews. They really kept the story going because I was going to give up on it. You saved the story. Haha. I am CatJones, thank you so much for reading this :-)**


End file.
